GRANATE LASSART WALLANCE BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español Stature 1.93. Date of birth 2026.18 February. Bios capital place. Brown hair, green eyes. Biosana Nationality. Garnet Lassart Wallance is an OC character from my stories. He is the son of Coraíon Lassart and Sandy Ann Wallance. He graduated from the military academy of Bios, with the rank of Ensign. He went with Asthel to fulfill a transcendental mission, he likes arcane mysteries and occult sciences in general. Upon returning from that mission he went to the Moon marrying Queen Alice, to become a consort king. Story in GWNE Nemesis He is named as the ancestor of Princess Amethyst Nairia. Story in Sailor Moon He does not appear to not exist in the universe of Sailor Moon Story in GWA Alpha He has not yet been born. This is the time when his paternal grandparents, Petz and Sapphire, and his maternal grandmother ILaya, arrive on Earth in the twentieth century. S'tory in GWB Beta' Not born yet Story in GWG Gamma Not born yet. His mother Sandy meets his father Coraíon at the wedding of Leval and Amethyst Story in GWD Delta His mother Sandy and her father Coraíon start dating and engage in marriage Story in GWT Transcendence At first his mother takes a long time to conceive him. Sandy loses hope of being a mother. Thanks to the intervention of Asthel, who guarantees that "he has a baby because the little angel has told him" The boy convinces his mother so that she is persuaded to Sandy to go to do some pregnancy tests, after a discouraging start to leave negative, the result turns to positive. At nine months, Garnet is born. Years go by and share courses at school and friendship with Maray, Asthel's sister. also with this one who, being Garnet still a child, will begin to teach him the portentous things he is capable of doing. He will also be visited by the spirit of his grandmother ILaya who will tell him things he must know about Hell. His grandfather Robert will complete his training for his future mission. He will meet and fall in love with princess Alice, the daughter of Queen Neherenia and King Doran of the New Moon. When this girl arrives in Bios to spend time with the family of Idina and Michael Johnson. Although he will be the object of jealousy of Thomas Andrew Johnson, who despite being his friend, is in love with Moose. Unlike Garnet, she will not correspond to that boy, who will then try to vary things by getting an agenda and the Book of Days. Although this does not directly affect Garnet, since he had already begun his mission, commissioning precisely Tom to fire him from Alice. Alogside Asthel and Maray (Son and daughter of Leval Malden and Amethyst Lassart) He will say goodbye to his parents and leave for his mission, along with her other companions, integrating the "Group of Nine." Alusa and Minara( daughters of Mazoui and Satory O'Brian). Brian Malden (son of Kerria Malden, and Brian Rice) Mimet Trenton (daughter of Kenneth Trenton and Mimí Rodney), Fiora (daughter of Alan Rodney and Naya Ginga) and finally Diaval (son of King Bralen and Queen Aiona, of the Saiyans) After descending to hell and having a fundamental role in guide the group until the third circle, when he Will know some colleagues of her granmother ILaya. He will transcend along with everyone else. Curiosities of the character. He has a great physical resemblance to his uncle, the late Lieutenant Garnet Lassart. He is able to make magic spells and attack spells, very useful in the astral plane. Versión en español Ir a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Warrior_Wiki Inicio]' go to start' Volver a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Personajes_Principales personajes principales] go back to main characters Volver a Tercera generación go back to Third generation